gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Guest Grumps
Guest Grumps is a series of Game Grumps in which each episode features a special guest star playing and commentating alongside Arin, and Danny. Jon has only been featured on the first episode due to him leaving the Game Grumps channel on 24 June, 2013. Fans have shown interest in bringing Jon back as a guest on Guest Grumps and then finishing Sonic '06 with Arin, but Arin and Danny have stated that they will not complete it or return to it after Jon's departure as they think it belongs to the past. Jon has also stated that he will most likely never be coming back, not even for an episode of Guest Grumps, as he wants to move on from Game Grumps and work on JonTron. The format of the show is different from the format of the other shows on the channel in that the Grumps and their guest play a number of games in one episode. The Grumps make very little progress in each game, instead focusing more on conversing with and interviewing the guest. When the first, and so far only, guest Grant Kirkhope was featured, they played games related to him and his work as a game composer for Rare. If this trend will continue is yet to be seen. As most speculated guests have not been creators of games, there is no current list of games speculated to be played on Guest Grumps with any guests. Although, with the speculation of Zelda Williams' appearance on Guest Grumps, there may be an appearance from the Zelda series of the games, as a nod to her name. Future When Jon left Game Grumps they had only made one episode, and Guest Grumps' future was in question as no new episode was seen for a while after Danny joined the series. But in the Reddit AMA, Danny and Arin said that there will be more Guest Grumps. They are currently asking guests to participate, and will release episodes regularly when enough guests have agreed to appear on the show. Zelda Williams It is highly rumored that Zelda Williams will be featured on an upcoming Guest Grump-episode. The first sign was a picture of her and Arin together. A fan had asked her on twitter if he would play any games with the Game Grumps where she replied that she would love to. Another fan had asked her on a stream directly if she would be on Guest Grumps and she replied that Arin and she had talked about it, which would indicate that she will be featured in a future episode when she has the time. Zelda's appearance is still just speculation and not been officially confirmed as a future guest. It is unknown if the recent death of Robin Williams, Zelda's father, will have any delay on the appearance of Zelda Williams on Guest Grumps, as this is complete speculation. "Weird Al" Yankovic In an episode of DecapAttack, Dan referenced Al's song "Mr. Frump and His Iron Lung", then stated that he would love to have Al on the show, as he seems like a cool guy. A fan asked Weird Al on reddit if he knew of the grumps and would like to be featured on Guest Grumps in which he replied that he would be "Happy to do the show... they can feel free to contact me through my record label or my manager." It was later revealed during the Comic-Con Q/A panel with the GameGrumps that the Game Grumps "people" were talking to Weird Al's "people", but nothing could be 100% confirmed, leading to speculation that the Weird Al Guest Grumps could become a reality within a very soon time frame. Markus "Notch" Persson Notch tweeted that he wished he was a Game Grump. Suzy and Barry both tweeted back that they wanted him on the show. Notch tweeted back that the next time he is in California he would "poke you". While nothing is confirmed yet, this may indicate that Notch will appear in a future episode of Guest Grumps. Hayley Westenra It is rumored that Hayley Westenra will be featured on either Guest Grumps or Starbomb. Hayley's song "Prayer" is featured in the game Endless Ocean which the Game Grumps played. When the Game Grumps played the game they thought the song fit the game perfectly in a funny way and made several parodies on the song's lyrics and even made a live action sequence at the end of the episode with them dancing to the song. Hayley later tweeted that she thanked the Game Grumps for their "very fresh spin on song". The grumps have mentioned her in several episodes of her joining them for Guest Grumps and/or Starbomb. Her appearance is yet to be officially confirmed on either Guest Grumps or Starbomb. Edmund Mcmillen Edmund was asked on his website if he knew Arin and if there had been any contact for a Guest Grump episode. He answered that he knew of Arin and that he would love to be on Guest Grumps, but that he hasn't been contacted. Avi Avidan Dan has stated in several episodes of Game Grumps that he wanted his Dad, Avi to be featured on Guest Grumps. At the RTX 2014 panel, Danny confirmed that it is unlikely that he will be able to get him on the show but he said that he will keep trying. Episodes With Danny * Parodius - PART 6 (around 6:30) With Jon * Special Guest Grant Kirkhope Trivia * The intro for the first (and so far only) episode was composed by Grant Kirkhope, the guest of that episode. As Grant is a composer it is yet to be seen if this intro will be used in future episodes or if a new intro will be made. Category:Series